headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones is a male pirate that features in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Biography Davy Jones was once a great sailor who fell in love with the goddess of the sea Calypso and he agreed to ferry the souls of the dead lost at sea into the afterlife. In order for him to fulfill his task, the goddess gave Jones a vessel called the Flying Dutchman to accomplish the goal as it was able to enter another dimension called Davy Jones' Locker; a limbo realm for the dead. At first, Jones devoted himself to the task faithfully for ten years as he awaited the chance to return with his love Calypso. But when he returned to the mortal world he found that the goddess was not waiting for him and as a result he felt betrayed for he thought that she had tricked him into the duty of ferrymen for the dead without any chance of escape from the service. Angered, Jones allied himself with the Brethren Court and told them the means of binding Calypso in a Human form where she would be trapped for all of time. This allowed the pirates to rule the seas for themselves and thus the Brethren Court imprisoned the goddess in the form of Tia Dalma, a voodoo priestess who was banished to live in the lands of mortals. Due to his part in the imprisonment, Davy Jones cut out his own heart in guilt for what he did to his love and placed it in the Dead Man's Chest. The key to the chest was kept with him at all times whilst he buried the chest on the Isla Cruces. Overview Personality and attributes Davy Jones was noted as being proud, cruel and hateful for all life; he was ultimately a creature of malice. He was a sadistic creatre who showed no mercy to both his own crew and his enemies. Due to the betrayal he faced by Calypso, he felt the need to ensure all those around him lived miserable and joyless lives as his own. He demanded good faith from his crew but was treachorous and unreliable as he felt no obligation to return such trust in kind to them. In matters relating to love, Jones showed a sympathetic side due to his own deep love for Calypso but this had been hidden under many years of guilt and bitternss. A common question asked by Davy Jones to mortals was "Do you fear death?". Powers and abilities His supernatural undead nature allowed him to walk through prison bars and even solid wooden structures with ease. Furthermore, he was capable of moving from one location to another within the blink of an eye. As a result of his life with Calaypso, Davy Jones removed his own heart and placed it within a chest called the Deadman's Chest. This item was locked away to prevent its capture by enemies and meant that he was essentially immortal and did not suffer from death or injury from any mortal weapon. Swords could be thrust into his chest and it would have no effect. The only means through which he was killed was by finding the heart and stabbing it with a weapon. The act brought about Davy Jones's death but his curse was then passed on to the person who stabbed the heart. His most dangerous weapon beyond his supernatural ship and his undead crew was the capacity to call upon the Kraken; a mighty large beast with many tentacles that was able to sink ships beneath the sea with ease. Notes * Davy Jones was portrayed by actor Bill Nighy. Appearances * Pirates of the Carribean: "Deadman's Chest" Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Film characters Category:Main characters Category:Undead characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Pirates